Cootie Infested Memories
by Stormy Wind
Summary: Adorable!"“Corn?” she called out, Deja Vu swept through her. This was all so familiar. “Corn?” She shouted, only to be scooped up in the said 16-year-old's arms."" RenxKyoko Fluff love!


**Alright so here's another one of my oneshots, it actually turned out okay but yeah give me your feedback and please review, by the way _I do not own any of the characters nor the plot of the actual story this is based off of _so no hassling me!**

**Oh and please thank my beta, Slightly Broken, she's been there for me since kindergarten and now she's still with me editing my stories.**

**Age list:**

**Beginning - Kyoko is 10 Corn/Kuon/Ren is 14**

**Middle - ****Kyoko is 12 Corn/Kuon/Ren is 16**

**Ending - ****Kyoko is 17 Corn/Kuon/Ren is 21  
**

* * *

Little Kyoko's black hair was pulled into two cute pigtails as she ran through the trees in a rush to meet Corn. As she came to the clearing, she began to eagerly skip in happiness, her corduroy dress that laid over her pink and white striped blouse bounced as well.

"Corn?" Her voice called out to nothing but wheat and clovers. "Corn?" She yelled again.

Nothing.

Suddenly she was lifted from the ground by the said 14-year-old. She was about to squeal to be put down when he just dropped her on her tush.

"Ew! Now I've got cooties!" He joked as he rubbed at his hands and arms.

"You're so mean Corn! You told me cooties weren't real!" She pouted, he just laughed.

"Yours are. They look like little black grudge demons," he laughed more when she just responded by sticking her tongue out at him. He copied her movement before bursting out into full-blown laughter as she just huffed and turned the other way.

"You meanie! You're worse than Shotaro-kun!" She looked back as she noticed that he no longer laughed. She eeped and jumped her feet just to bow in front of him, "Gomen-nasai! I forgot you didn't like him."

Corn sighed and smiled as he patted her on the head to tell her it was okay. He'd never point out to her that Shotaro was nothing but bad news as he was unaware that in the future he'd regret not doing so. He'd also never speak of the pain in his heart each time she went home, but that was for a whole other reason entirely. He would just simply watch as she stood up and went to go pick another day's worth of flowers with which to try to impress her impossible mother.

Kyoko ran through the field looking for different flowers. She collected a handful of them before running back to tell Corn about her day and about how she was attacked, once again, by Shotaro's fangirls. She always noticed, though, how Corn's hands would tense during her tales of her troubles, but she tried to cast the small twitch of his aside as him trying to grow back his fairy wings. As she finished her story of the day, she looked at Corn with hopeful eyes.

"Corn..."

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

"Are your wings doing better?" She asked, but when she did, even though Corn brightly smiled at her, she could swear she felt a depressed aura. Again, Kyoko just passed it off as nothing.

"Yes. Yes, Kyoko-chan, they are." He replied to her, not letting her see the hidden hurt, but still he felt as if it was too obvious. "So..." He was changing the subject, " Are those flowers for your mom?" He winced slightly inside, he knew he could've picked a better topic than that.

Kyoko nodded sadly, answering his question. "Yeah, but it probably won't change anything. Mommy doesn't care about this type of stuff. Thanks for being here Corn, but it's getting pretty dark now. I need to go home." She stood, dusting herself off, she walked away.

_-Two years later...-_

Kyoko no longer skipped to see Corn, because now every time she saw him her feelings of dread got worse. The reason why was because two weeks ago, he had told her he could no longer stay in Kyoto. And when she asked why though, he gave the now 12-year-old no answer. At first Kyoko was angry with him for leaving somewhere without her, but now only sadness filled her eyes.

She pushed a branch out of her way as she entered the clearing. It had been a hot day, so she'd came in some jean shorts and a little blue tank-top, her heart pounding in her chest as she caressed her goodbye-present for Corn in her pocket. She hadn't a clue what to get him so she hoped he liked it.

"Corn?" she called out, Deja Vu swept through her. This was all so familiar. "Corn?" She shouted, only to be scooped up in the said 16-year-old's arms.

and then...

POW!

"Ow." She'd be rubbing her tush for a week.

"Ew, you're still cootie infested!" He laughed before helping her up.

"And you're getting too tall to be dropping me like that you baka!" She yelled at him, even though she was grinning herself.

He plopped down on the ground and motioned that she should sit beside him. She did, and again she told him of the horrible girls at her school. She'd now given-up on picking flowers for her mother. His hands still twitched, and she still passed it all off as just him trying to get his wings. It seemed only their looks and ages had really changed that much. Kyoko no longer wore her hair in pigtails, no she had it pulled back in a simple, messy ponytail. Corn's hair had darkened a little, but other than that it stayed the same, framing his more mature looking face. To each other though, they hadn't changed a bit.

"Tonight is the night, Kyoko-chan." He said almost unemotionally, but inside he was fighting the need to cry. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to leave Kyoko.

"I know." She muttered and turned her head slightly away as a tear made it's presence on her cheek.

His fingertips danced across her shoulders, and she tried to smile. She remembered asking Corn a question and so for laughter now she repeated it, "What about cooties?"

They both laughed, crying on the inside, as he pulled her backwards into his warm arms.

"I like yours."

She smiled and leaned into his chest, before pulling out her gift to him.

Corn looked at it in wonder, one arm still around her, "What's this?" He asked holding the pressed, purple flower in his hand.

"It's a Forget-Me-Not, so please, Corn, don't forget me."

He laughed making her look up at him.

"That's impossible."

And he didn't lie.

_-Five years later-_

Ren Tsuruga, whose real name was Kuon or as we knew him, Corn, kneeled on one knee in front of his childhood best friend and popped the question, but it wasn't with a ring. No, that'd be too easy and too overused.

No, he kneeled there and held up to Kyoko, the pressed flower she'd give Corn(him) five years ago, the same day he'd given her that precious blue stone that she'd named after him.

Kyoko's eyes widened to the size of glossy dinner plates, "C-Corn?" He just smiled and repeated his previous line.

"Will you marry me?"

"Corn?" He nodded, now flashing her with his devilish grin.

"Of course I will!" She lunged at him tackling him to the LME floor and hugging him tightly. She was finally happy, finally with her real true love.

"Hold on," he said, his words filled with nothing but tenderness. Before Kyoko could protest to him pulling away, and standing, he scooped her up bridal style, which she soon would be.

"I need to get some of those old cooties off you, maybe I can give you a cootie bath." He laughed as Kyoko blushed at his taunting words and joined in the fun.

"Maybe, but let's save it for the honeymoon okay, Koi?" She'd meant it to come out playfully, but instead it was more seductive, which Ren didn't mind at all.

He proved that as he instantly captured her lips with his.

_-Fin-_

_-glossary-_

Gomen-nasai _a very polite way of saying sorry_

Baka _idiot; stupid, sometimes thought to mean ass-hole (but I was using it for the word idiot)_

Koi _lover/love, one you have deep care for_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, and again please review.**

_**-Stormy Wind**_


End file.
